


New Beginnings

by bipabrena



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chapter 2 is when Meruem and the trio separate, Chapter 3 and onwards is when the adventures begin for our trio, Eventually our trio decide to get their Hunter's license, F/M, Hisoka and Illumi are a couple and Hisoka wants to fight the trio, I LOVE THE ROYAL GUARDS SO MUCH!, KILLUA AND GON DO NOT PART WAYS, M/M, Meruem grows to love them and appreciate them for their loyalty, Pouf doesn't like Komugi nor humans for that matter, The Royal Guards are softies and love each other, They will cross paths with the Phantom Troupe, When the Chrollo/Hisoka fight happens, and they go to Greed Island, but he tolerates her and protects her for Meruem's sake, the guards will be in Heaven's Arena, when the trio become famous floor masters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: Read the tags.An AU where Pouf embraces the King’s change, and the Royal Guards have a strong, familial bond.Pouf and Youpi arrive before Netero activates the bomb, and they save Meruem. Meruem tells the Hunters he has no intention to harm anyone, all he wants is a life with Komugi. Pitou finally realises who Kite is and admits to Gon she can’t save him. He shuts down, but they leave before he thinks about transforming.They set out to make a new life. Eventually, Meruem wants his guards to be free from their devotion to him, and encourages them to part from his side to live their lives freely.So, this is a fic where the Royal Guards make their own lives. They will fight in Heaven’s Arena, take the Hunter Exam, go to Greed Island and cross paths with Hisoka, Illumi, the Phantom Troupe, and eventually, Gon and Killua, who have not parted ways.Gon doesn’t know whether to seek revenge on Pitou even though Kite, who he now knows is alive, tells him to let go of the grudge.Many adventures lie ahead. If you love the Royal Guards and wonder how they’d interact with the world around them and the enemies Gon and Killua have faced, give it a chance!
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64





	New Beginnings

Forty seconds before Netero released Zero Hand, Pouf and Youpi arrived to the battlefield, reflexively using Zetsu. What they found was a baffling sight of colours and flashes of such speed that even their exceptional senses struggled to keep up.

Their eyes darted left to right, right to left, up and down so erratically they started to get dizzy as they tried to follow the movements.

Frankly, they couldn’t even tell the progression of the fight.

Who had the leverage?

Which one was the enemy?

Which one was the King?

Then, the moves stopped. What they saw from that distance was an arm flying.

“Ah, there he is!” Pouf immediately darted, but Youpi pulled him back.

“Wait,” he said when Pouf glared at him. “Just wait. The King has the advantage. That old man just lost two limbs. If we interfere now, we’ll only be insulting the King.”

Pouf frowned. He turned to look at the scene, biting his lip in concern. His wings blazed in multiple shades of colours as he decided to release his scales.

Then, the entirety of the old man’s aura transformed into a light as blinding as a star. Pouf and Youpi immediately protected their eyes with their arms. The next they heard was an immense explosion

When the echoes ended, they slowly let go to look at the scene.

Dust and debris were settling.

“No!” Pouf cried out.

He tried bolting to the scene, but once more, Youpi held him back with a strong arm beneath his chest. Pouf scowled and growled at him belligerently. However, despite his tremendous physical strength, he was still no match for Youpi.

It’s not that Youpi didn’t want to help the King.

The alarming evolution Youpi had had during his short fight helped him assess situations with ease. He could now maintain a cool head, and he could segregate different types of dangers accordingly.

“Look,” he pointed once the dust settled. “He’s alive, and the old man is withering away. Let’s allow the King to finish him off, then we can return to the palace and help Pitou.”

Surprisingly, Pouf nodded.

“I’m going to create a clone to go back,” he announced. “I want to notify Pitou that we’ll be coming soon.”

Youpi agreed. They still observed as the King and Netero spoke.

Then, Pouf squinted.

“Do you see anything?” Youpi asked.

“… There’s an abundance of white, purple and black in erratic ratios. There’s worry, shock and fear brimming in the old man, but there’s also confidence, and his resolve has not wavered.”

“But he’s about to die, isn’t he? That last attack seems to have drained him.”

Youpi wondered what the King was saying to him.

“No…” Pouf’s brows creased, “something feels wrong.”

It was now Netero’s turn to talk.

“Somehow, his confidence, no, his cockiness is growing. Alarmingly fast.”

Youpi’s eyes widened. “Why?”

“… Something’s wrong,” Pouf raised his voice with a quiver.

Then, he gasped heavily.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Youpi, get out of here! I’m getting the King!”

“What? Wait, Pouf, what’s going on?”

Pouf scowled at Youpi with a growl, but his eyes stressed the severity of the situation. “Just do it!”

“I can’t leave you two here! I’ll come with you!”

“No time to argue! Do as you please!” Pouf bolted towards the King.

“Meruem, King of Ants, you understand nothing… of humanity’s infinite—”

Netero was forced to stop when he saw a flash before him.

“Pouf!” he heard Meruem shout. “Get off me this—”

“He has a bomb, Your Majesty! We must get out of here!”

“What are you—”

Despite its moribund, rachitic state, Meruem could still see the shock on Netero’s expression. At once, he stuck two fingers in his chest, effectively piercing his heart.

“… What…” Meruem mumbled.

In normal circumstances, the nuclear bomb should take 0.3 microseconds to go off. However, because the bomb within Netero resided in his heart, it could only be activated once all bodily functions ceased.

This allowed Pouf and Youpi ten seconds to create distance.

The moment Pouf was on sight with the King under his arm, Youpi held onto Pouf’s hand, and burst in flight that surpassed that of the speed of sound.

Thanks to his metamorphosis ability, Youpi was able to shape his body in a way that allowed for more agility by sacrificing muscle. As a result, he was able to increase his speed 1.5 times more than his regular speed.

By the time the bomb went off, their extremities felt like they’d tripled in weight. The air around them felt scorching, and the shockwave sent them flying further. They were sent off towards another wasteland filled with mountains.

They crashed onto one, but the strength of the shockwave had been so violent the crash wasn’t enough to decrease their momentum. Youpi moved his wings forward and wrapped them around Pouf and the King to protect them, and he bore most of the impact.

The momentum decreased after one kilometre. They fell onto the ground and rolled, until they finally came to a stop.

They were utterly motionless.

Then, they coughed.

Pouf and Youpi sat on their knees, dazed. Then, they saw Meruem stand up.

“Y… Your Majesty!” Pouf frowned, mortified now that he saw the scratches around his body.

“Your Majesty!” called Youpi. “Are you alright? Are you in any pain? I can take us to Pitou in eight minutes!”

Meruem dusted himself off. After he was done, he looked down at them with an impassive expression.

Then, Youpi grunted slightly. He wobbled to the side, but got on one knee again.

“Are you okay?” Pouf asked.

He shook his head at him, sending a clear message.

_“Don’t worry about me.”_

They looked up at the King again, awaiting his response.

“… A bomb…” is what he mumbled. He then looked at the star-specked sky inquisitively. “How petty.”

 _… No,_ he thought to himself. _The old soldier was merely fulfilling his duty. He stuck to his resolve to the end without allowing his heart to be swayed. And yet, for such a lethal thing to exist…_

He looked down again. “Did you fight off the intruders?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

To their immense surprise, the King smiled at them.

“Meruem,” he said. “My name is Meruem. I know that now. So, from now on, call me Meruem.”

“… Meruem-sama,” they said collectively with a nod.

“No. Meruem.”

“But, sire—”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

It then dawned on him. He gasped as his eyes widened.

“You left Pitou all alone,” he said, remembering Komugi.

“Y… Yes, sire, we wanted to—”

“Did you neutralise all the enemies? Or did you leave her and Komugi in the palace alone with them?”

“The man I fought is completely defenceless. I removed his Nen ability.”

Youpi swallowed heavily, and a drop of sweat bead on his cheek.

“… Youpi,” Pouf frowned. “What did you…”

He looked down with an ashamed frown.

“Did you not kill them?” asked Meruem.

“I… I didn’t.”

“What!?” Pouf exclaimed. “They did not best you in combat, so why are they still alive?”

Pouf blabbered incessantly, with indignation, but Meruem told him to quiet down.

Imperially, he firmly told Youpi to explain himself. To not lie to him.

And so, Youpi did. He explained his battle with Knuckle and the others, what happened with the Chapter 7 Bankruptcy power, the bargain they’d made and why, in the end, Youpi chose to spare them.

“… I felt that breaking a promise would make me a loser, even if it were a promise made to an enemy,” he found it in himself to look at Meruem in the eye. “I understand that I have betrayed you, and for that I’m not even worthy of asking for forgiveness. However, Your Majesty, all I ask is that you please wait until we reach the palace. I want to help fight off the remaining intruders, and make sure Pitou is safe, and that there won’t be any threats remaining for you.”

Meruem’s eyes were shadowed, and so they couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“How could you do that!?” Pouf bellowed. “You allowed your feelings to cloud your judgment! You prioritised yourself over the King! As we speak, these intruders could try killing Pitou and the woman, and once we’re there, they’ll fight to take the King’s life! You had one job, Youpi, and—”

“First,” Meruem spoke, and they looked at him, “I told you to call me Meruem. Don’t make me repeat myself. Second, Youpi, I only told you that you don’t lie to me. I have no reason to punish those who speak the truth. Let’s return to the palace now.”

Their mouths hung wide.

“… I trust Pitou,” he said.

They were dazed for a moment, but complied. Meruem held onto Youpi’s leg with his tail, and Pouf followed behind.

Along the way, Youpi explained to both Meruem and Pouf the enemy’s abilities.

Three and a half minutes before arriving, Knuckle and the others were making their way to Gon. Pitou still had fourteen minutes left to heal Komugi. Outside, Ikalgo stood guard to assess their surroundings, but joined them shortly after.

 _She’s already fully healed…_ thought Pitou. _I just need to think of something fast. I can’t take her with me to Peijing. But Pouf and Youpi aren’t here… so what am I supposed to do!? Where do I leave her!?_

Knuckle, Killua, Palm, Ikalgo and Meleoron arrived.

Pitou grew increasingly nervous as they spoke to Gon, but all Gon did was assent.

Then, he arrived.

They saw Pouf as he flew through the window. He landed gracefully on his feet, and his brows creased as he watched his startled enemies. Knuckle thought of punching him to activate his ability, but he knew from this distance Pouf would have enough time to dodge. Meleoron contemplated activating his ability, but for some reason, he couldn’t move.

“… Pouf…” Pitou’s eyes widened.

Pouf barely restrained himself from smirking smugly at the uttering of his following words.

“The King has defeated his enemy. He will arrive shortly along with Youpi and my real body,” he announced, and they all gasped. Even Gon’s eyes wavered. “Is the woman almost healed?”

Pitou’s eyes glistened in hope, and she gradually grinned.

Pouf relished on how terrified they looked.

“Yes, she’s okay! Please, tell His Majesty that Komugi is okay!”

As they shivered in fear, Knuckle and the others did not know what to do. They didn’t know what to think, they didn’t know how to proceed.

It wasn’t just Pitou now, but Pouf, Youpi **_and_** the King.

This was bad.

This woman was their bargaining chip, but if the King was coming, if he could get a hold of her, Pitou would have no reason to keep her end of the bargain.

“You mustn’t be afraid,” said Pouf with a smile. “If you obey, the King will surely spare your lives. His heart is boundless like that.”

“Yeah, and then what!? He’ll just turn humanity into a bunch of mindless soldiers!?” Knuckle yelled boldly.

Pouf closed his eyes as his smile widened. “That depends entirely on His Majesty.”

Not finding any reason to lie any longer, Pitou retracted the surgical tools from Komugi’s body. The wound sealed without leaving a single scar, and the oxygen mask vanished.

“She will awake in a bit,” Pitou told Pouf, and Pouf nodded.

The aura around Dr. Blythe turned thinner, which suggested Pitou would deactivate the ability. Before she did so, Pouf spoke.

“Heal your arm.”

“… Oh, right,” she said.

She extended her arm as she stood up. The box opened and scissors emerged to cut down her sleeve.

The darkness and rage in Gon’s expression gradually vanished as the realisation kicked in. The realisation Pitou had no reason to fulfil her promise.

In merely fifteen seconds, her arm was healed.

She clenched her fist until it scrunch, and swung it around. She was satisfied.

“We’re here,” Pouf said.

Ikalgo’s and Palm’s lips curved down with a whimper of terror.

At once, Pouf noticed how Meleoron placed his hand on Knuckle’s shoulder, and Knuckle nodded. The moment Meleoron’s chest heaved in a deep breath, he felt pressure in his neck, and something sharp against his temple.

All the Hunters next to him had felt was a breeze.

They heard Meleoron’s whimper of pain.

When they didn’t find him in his spot, they followed the direction of the noise, and they saw Pouf in his original position, holding onto Meleoron, pointing his claws to his temple. He had his right leg over Meleoron’s to not make him budge an inch.

He drew blood.

“M-Meleoron!”

“I won’t allow you to escape or make anyone invisible,” Pouf said coldly. “That’s your ability, correct? You intend to use such petty tactics to deal a blow on the King. You can try holding your breath to get away, but I can pierce your brain faster than you can activate your power. It is your choice.”

Meleoron was trembling.

“Be grateful I did not kill you on the spot.”

Immediately, Pitou sat the unconscious Komugi behind her, and drove herself into a corner.

Even if they tried, they wouldn’t be able to harm her.

Pitou was, quite literally, shielding the girl with her own body.

She’d noticed Gon’s aura grow darker. The chameleon traitor must be an important ally to the boy. Seeing Pouf threaten him that way definitely sizzled something inside him, Pitou thought.

That boy was dangerous. There was something highly unstable about him.

He needed to die.

As much as the other Hunters were relieved Meleoron wasn’t dead, they couldn’t help but wonder the reason Pouf hadn’t killed him. Or them, for that matter. Even as a clone and without his full strength, from this distance Pouf was fast enough to kill Meleoron and Ikalgo in a single blow, without them seeing it coming.

Or, just like Pitou despite having one broken arm, he could behead Gon—arguably their biggest threat.

But he didn’t.

Why? Killua wondered.

Was it to protect that woman? Even if they all ganged up on Pouf, he could hold them off, especially because of his mobility. And they still didn’t know whether his hypnotising scales could affect them. If they eventually destroyed his clone and headed to Pitou, she wasn’t vulnerable like before. She could use Nen.

Right now, Pitou had Komugi in a perfect spot where she’d be untouchable.

And, since Pitou was superior to Pouf, she could blitz them all without struggling. Catching Killua in Godspeed would be burdensome, but she could adapt quickly.

Were Pouf and Pitou worried that, somehow, Komugi would receive the slightest bit of damage?

Were they thinking that the Hunters knew they would die, but would still ensure all the damage possible before dying? In that case, dealing a lethal blow to Komugi would be the easiest thing they could do, and it would happen to distress the Guards.

But then, Pitou could use Dr. Blythe to heal her again.

So… why weren’t they killing them?

Why were they allowing them to live?

Killua’s brows creased, and he bit his lip.

These two had the advantage. They could kill them. So, why weren’t they? It’s a thought that irked Killua. He hated not understanding things.

He gasped along with everyone else, and they turned when they felt it.

That strong, overwhelming presence. It wasn’t even aura or some sort of Nen. There was just something very heavy, very strong about that presence.

Then, from the dark hallway emerged three shadows.

“Y-Your Majesty!” Pitou wailed with such emotion that took the intruders aback. Her eyes glistened in a way that revolted Gon.

How dare she?

How could a monster ever look like that? She was supposed to be soulless. Ruthless. Inhumane. A beast like her shouldn’t be able to look like that.

Meruem looked at the intruders impassively.

“You needn’t worry,” he told them to ease their frightened expressions. “The battle is over.”

He walked past them, and Pitou kneeled, bowing her head.

He carried himself with such strength and grace. It was overwhelming.

 _Only… only a few scratches… while the Chairman lost his life!?_ Knuckle thought, horrified.

“Pouf?” Meruem called calmly as he stopped before his clone. “What’s the meaning of this?” he watched the terrified, trembling Meleoron.

“This is the traitor, sire. He was going to team up with that other man to deal that sneak attack on you. I’ve immobilised him for that reason.”

“I see. Let him go.”

Their eyes widened in shock.

“… But… sire…”

“Let him go. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Pouf hesitated, but he obeyed. He let go of Meleoron, and the first thing Meleoron did was sink to his knees with a heavy breath. He panted.

Pouf’s clone dissipated into the air.

Meruem reached Pitou.

“Your Majesty—”

“Meruem,” he interjected, and Pitou looked up at him. “That is my name. From now on, call me Meruem.”

She nodded with admiration.

“Komugi is safe, sire. She’s fully healed,” she cradled her gently in her arms. “I gave her a heavy dose of anaesthetics in my haste, so it’ll take her a while to wake up. But she’s healthy, sire,” she said with those glistening eyes.

A strong emotion rippled through Knuckle as he realised it.

What he’d hoped in Knov’s room… it was true.

The King **_had_** a heart.

And, like Youpi, he likely wasn’t a bad guy. How could he think of him as a target to destroy, when all he wanted was a frail girl to be healed?

Pouf’s and Youpi’s mouths opened with the widening of their eyes. They were utterly dazzled when it happened.

Slowly, Meruem got on one knee. Presumably to see Komugi better, perhaps to get on eye-level with Pitou, but the words that accompanied his action suggested something else entirely.

“Pitou,” he called in an imperial tone. 

He paused.

“… Thank you,” he said in a surprisingly gentle tone. “You’ve done something very important for me. I’m grateful.”

It was then Pitou’s blown wide eyes watered.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She bowed her head. “I am unworthy.”

“That is not necessary,” he gently took Komugi from her arms, and he helped a surprised Pitou up with him. “The four of us are one now,” he looked at the baffled Pouf and Youpi. “Such honorifics and formalities are no longer necessary.”

Along with Pitou, Pouf and Youpi broke down in joyful tears, and the Hunters could not, for the life of them, figure out why. No, they knew why. They just couldn’t understand **_how_**.

The strong display of emotion, the displays of compassion, the familial connection.

This was all wrong.

They were supposed to be devils!

As Meruem looked at the girl in his arms, he realised his purpose in life.

What he told Netero wasn’t a lie.

He would like to use his power to create an equal world, but the bomb made him realise something important.

The words the old soldier did not get to finish… he could fill the gaps himself.

Humanity had unlimited potential for malice.

For such a weapon to exist… Meruem was certain they did not create such a thing for him exclusively. This must’ve been something that had existed for decades. And, considering the information he knew of Diego, he knew humans engaged in pointless wars.

And so, this was a cruel race, but also a beautiful one.

He wanted to protect the weak who deserved to live, but he above all wanted to be with the girl in his arms.

Forever.

“As for you,” he directed himself to his enemies.

They were shocked by his expression.

No hostility, no anger. Nothing.

Even though they’d come for his life, even though they’d nearly killed the girl they presumed he was in love with, he was not angry nor resentful.

“You mustn’t worry. I meant it. I do not intend to hurt or fight with anyone. I tried using words with that admirable, old soldier, but he ultimately did not back down from his resolve. The battle ended with him,” he said with intelligent eyes and an imperial voice. “You’re free to go and do as you please.”

They looked at him in a baffled daze.

“… All I long for is a peaceful existence with Komugi. That’s all. However, I must warn you that should you come after us, I will be forced to protect us.”

Killua could only frown.

In disbelief.

What were they supposed to do? To just let them go? What about the thousands of civilians that were under Pouf’s spell and would possibly die?

But if they didn’t let them go and try fighting, they’d all die.

Even if they all worked together, they still wouldn’t be a match for any of his guards, much less the King.

“… I won’t go after you,” is what Knuckle said.

The others were speechless, but Meruem didn’t intend to wait forever.

“Pitou, Pouf, Youpi,” he called. “Let us go.”

“Yes, sire!”

Then, they stopped.

“Pitou,” called a cold, belligerent voice.

They looked to find Gon, expending his strong, dark aura. “You said you were going to heal Kite,” wrinkles formed around his creased brows, “so, you’re coming to Peijing with me.”

“Oh,” her brows rose as she recalled. “That’s true.”

“Peijing?” said Meruem.

“… In exchange for allowing me to heal Komugi, he said I would go to that place with him to restore his friend.”

“What for?” Pouf said. “You—”

Without fear, Gon released his bloodlust.

The King and his guards were utterly indifferent and unfazed, but his friends were uneasy. Rage was blinding him, and this could get them all killed.

“What the hell do you mean what for!? That thing turned Kite into a monster!” Gon screamed in seething rage. “Bring him back!”

“Who’s Kite?” Pouf asked her, indifferent to Gon’s rage.

Pitou shook her head, as though saying “ _I don’t know_.”

This made Gon’s mouth hang in disbelief. His rage only increased.

Killua blinked repeatedly. _She… doesn’t know? Pitou doesn’t even remember him, or us for that matter. That’s… how insignificant we are in her eyes._

“That thing turned my friend into a puppet!” Gon screamed. “Bring him back! You promised!”

“Pitou has no need to indulge in such trivial matters,” Pouf insisted.

“How… how dare you!” Gon screamed, lunging at Pouf.

Pouf dodged him with ease, but he couldn’t help being surprised by the fact the boy’s aura seemed to grow heavier and stronger by the minute. He didn’t find him too strong when he first saw him despite his immense resolve, but there was something off about him.

“Gon, calm down!” Killua yelled. “Stop!” he tackled him and tried holding him in place, but he was exceedingly strong.

Whatever had happened to his aura made him far stronger than before.

Was it anger? Was it resolve?

There was still so much they didn’t know about Nen.

Gon writhed in Killua’s arms, and he even hit him, but Killua took it. When he got loose, Killua was sorry, but he thought it was the only way.

He electrocuted Gon to incapacitate him.

Gon sucked in a painful breath, and his body jolted.

Then, he sunk to his knees as he regained control of his body.

“Let’s go now, Pitou,” Pouf said as he walked, and Meruem and Youpi did the same.

But they stopped when they noticed Pitou didn’t move.

Gon looked up at them in seething rage, hand on his stomach. He scowled and he bared his teeth. Drool ran down his mouth as his overwhelmed body trembled.

They all noticed Pitou seemed unsure.

“Pitou,” Meruem called, “what do you want to do?”

She looked at his kind, intelligent eyes.

From the moment Gon expended his aura, Pouf had released microscopic scales to scatter around the room while everyone was distracted by the boy’s bloodlust. Not to hypnotise. To analyse.

It allowed him to see his dense aura.

He was worried, hence his attempt at dissuading Pitou from healing that man.

“I made a promise,” she said. “I want to keep it.”

Meruem respected her honour. Just like Youpi, she kept her promises. Even if they were for an enemy.

“Do you want me to go with you?” he asked.

That made the Hunters stiffen.

“Don’t worry, Your Majesty. I can—”

“Meruem,” he said firmly.

As Pitou corrected herself and Meruem explained they would wait for her, Pouf activated Beelzebub. Three clones smaller than the size of an ant. He flew them to Meruem’s, Youpi’s and Pitou’s ears.

 _Don’t be startled,_ he spoke, and the three of them widened their eyes slightly in surprise of his voice. Their surprise was only natural. They couldn’t use telepathy, after all. _Listen to me, Pitou. That boy’s aura is extremely erratic. There’s something off about it. From our enemies, he’s clearly the one with the strongest resolve. Even with a broken arm, your skill far exceeded his, and so I worry that he may have something up his sleeve._

Pitou blinked at him, as though asking him to elaborate. Then, to make things natural, Youpi spoke.

“Your friend… who is he? Pitou never left the palace to fight anyone.”

Pouf’s clones explained how he’d figured out Netero had a bomb planted. An ace in his sleeve. He didn’t know how he accomplished such a feat, but he worried the boy might have something similar.

He urged her not to go.

Pitou’s eyes widened when Killua answered Youpi’s question.

“Ah, that must be the white haired man you restored,” Pouf looked at Pitou. Then, at Gon. “With more reason I wonder what Pitou owes you, little boy,” said Pouf condescendingly. “All Pitou did was defend our nest from an enemy. She does not owe you anything just because you chose to not kill our innocent woman.”

Gon stood to swing at Pouf again, but he was still recovering from the electricity. Regardless, he swung. His willpower was amazing.

Meruem got out of the way, and Pouf dodged again.

 _… That man…_ she thought uneasily, _he’s already dead. I could only stop his body from decomposing. W… what…_

“As I said,” Pouf insisted. “Pitou has no need… to waste time on such **_worthless_** matters,” his eyes narrowed with a derisive smile.

_What am I supposed to say!?_

Pitou was uneasy.

That man was dead. How was she supposed to keep her promise? She had no idea who that man was when Gon mentioned him, but now that she did, she knew she couldn’t save him.

Should she tell him the truth now?

Gon could only feel further rage course through his veins. 

Trivial matters. Worthless matters.

That’s what the bastard said, what Pouf said saving Kite was.

The Hunters were startled when a black and red aura began emanating from Gon’s body as he slowly stood up.

 _… Meruem-sama,_ Pouf’s clones told them. _I’m worried this boy may have a power similar to that old man. We should not let Pitou go with him._

Meruem directed himself to Gon, indifferent to the hostile, dark aura emanating from him. “May I know your name?”

With belligerent, cold eyes, Gon answered.

“Gon. Gon Freecs.”

“… Gon,” Meruem nodded. “Thank you for allowing Pitou the time to heal Komugi. You have my gratitude. If what Pitou wishes is to fulfil her promise, she’s free to do so. However… would you approve of me going with her?”

“Meruem-sama!” Pouf exclaimed with creased brows. “You can’t!”

“Silence,” said Meruem. “I wasn’t asking you, Pouf.”

Pouf bit his lip as he frowned in panic.

“No,” said Gon coldly. “Only Pitou and I will go. And I want Knuckle to use his ability on her so she won’t make any escapes,” he pointed at the surprised Knuckle.

 _Meruem-sama, we can’t!_ Pouf insisted. _That boy clearly wants to corner Pitou. We can’t be sure he won’t try killing her once she’s done healing that man._

Pitou didn’t know what to do.

Tell the truth now or in Peijing?

“I see,” said Meruem. “Pitou, it’s your choice.”

Then, to everyone’s surprise, Pitou’s eyes saddened.

“I… I can’t.”

Gon’s eyes blew wide.

“… What?” Killua blurted out.

“When you told me of your friend, I didn’t know who he was. But now that I have an image in my head and know… I know I can’t heal him. He died during our fight. I created my ability to restore him, but all I could do was stop his body from decomposing.”

The hostility in Gon died completely.

The light in his eyes faded, and his brows furrowed as seething despair and hopelessness contorted on his expression.

At once, he slumped to his knees.

“… W… what?” he mumbled weakly.

“… To be honest… I didn’t even remember any of you… until now.”

“I’m sorry,” she said sincerely.

Pouf’s brows creased.

Why did she look apologetic? These were worthless humans. She didn’t do anything wrong, so why was she acting like she did?

“Kite… is dead?”

Killua looked at the distressed Gon, and his eyes narrowed painfully.

Pouf noticed with Spiritual Message how the boy’s aura faded, and an abundance of colours surrounded the boy in erratic ratios.

He was feeling so many things, Pouf had never seen anything like it.

“Promised… but you promised…” Gon said as the tears streamed.

He mumbled more incoherent things.

“So, I killed Kite…?” his eyes narrowed painfully.

Killua kneeled next to him.

“With that out of the way, sire… should we get moving?” asked Pouf.

Meruem wasn’t sure what they were supposed to do now. So, he decided to walk away, and he disappeared into the dark hallway with the unconscious Komugi in his arms.

Youpi turned to follow him, but stopped next to Knuckle.

“Live long,” he told him. “I hope the man in glasses recovers.”

“… Youpi,” Knuckle’s eyes widened.

Youpi was the next to disappear. Pouf took several steps, but stopped when he noticed Pitou wasn’t walking.

“Pitou? We’re leaving.”

She hesitated. Her eyes were on the boy who’d completely shut down.

“… I’m sorry,” she said again. To everyone, this time.

She slowly walked away, and Pouf waited for her to go first. He took two steps forward and looked back at the humans, who had now gathered around the broken boy. He wanted to kill them. They were threats that should be eliminated.

But on the way here, Meruem had been clear on not harming them.

To Pouf, they were insignificant.

They had no worth, and they needed to be killed because, one day, they could be even bigger threats to the King. But Meruem had spoken, and due to his nature, Pouf couldn’t help but give in.

… Three and a half seconds.

That’s what it’d take him to kill Meleoron, Ikalgo and the broken Gon.

There’d be three less threats.

The others would be able to react and fight back, especially the white-haired kid and the one with the funny haircut, but Pouf would eventually be able to defeat them.

But if he did kill them, he could make things worse.

There was a chance they had decided to not chase after them. If they didn’t and he killed them, and they had more allies, they’d have a reason to hunt down the King.

But, if he allowed them to live, they could convince their allies to let them go.

Allowing them to live was the best choice.

For now.

Pouf disappeared into the dark hallway.

The moment they stepped outside the palace, Meruem took a deep breath.

It was the same air he’d breathed before, but it felt different.

It filled his lungs coolly, and it made him feel whole. He could feel a sense of liberation spread across his body. He looked at the girl in his arms. Truly, she was healthy.

“So…” Youpi broke the silence, “where do you want to go now, Meruem-sama?”

Meruem was irritated beyond belief they insisted on using the honorific. It made him want to slap some sense into them, but he understood it was habit, and it was hard to break. He’d give them time.

“Hm…” he looked at the star-specked sky. “Where, indeed…”

“Mm…” Pitou placed a curious finger on her chin, “there are things called hotels. We could stay in one until we figure out what to do.”

“Don’t these cost money?” Youpi asked.

“Nyah… right,” she smiled apologetically. “Ah! Pouf, couldn’t you use your abilities to manipulate whoever runs these things to let us in for free?”

“I could,” he nodded.

“Nya-huhu!” she cheered, “what do you think, Meruem-sama?”

“Let’s do it,” he said.

The three guards couldn’t help but gaze at him in awe. He survived his battle, and he was stronger and more imperial than ever.

Truly, they were lucky to serve such a graceful creature.

Only five minutes had passed since they arrived to the palace.

By the time they found a small motel in Peijing, Komugi had awoken. They explained to her what that hard kick in her stomach she felt was, and Komugi profusely thanked Pitou for saving her life.

Pouf still felt disgusted by the woman, but he continued to tolerate her for Meruem’s sake.

The Hunters couldn’t snap Gon out of his trance.

Killua had to slump him on his shoulder, and they left to their base while they figured out what to do next.

Tell the Hunter Association the King is dead?

Tell them he’s alive, but not a threat?

Everything was a mess.

While everyone tended to Gon, whom they couldn’t bring back to reality no matter what they did, Killua went back to the castle hideout where Kite was being kept, and brought his body back for a proper burial.

When the next day dawned, Komugi, Meruem and his guards left the motel.

Ready to make their new lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and a comment. Bookmarks are always lovingly appreciated!
> 
> I've been meaning to write a fic revolved around the Royal Guards for THREE years, almost FOUR. I never got to it because I was lazy and didn't have a clear idea on what I wanted, but I've been writing a lot lately and decided to finally take the leap. 
> 
> This first chapter was to give context on what happened in the palace and how the story deviates from canon. The second chapter will be Komugi, Meruem and the trio hanging out, then Meruem and the guards parting ways. The Royal Guards will be on their own and start their new lives full of adventure on chapter three.
> 
> I have many cool things planned out for this fic. Above all, self-indulgent things, because that's what this fic is. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it, too, though...
> 
> There will be Hisoka/Illumi and Gon/Killua scenes because they'll be a part of this fic, too. At one point, the trio will meet the Phantom Troupe, simply because I always wanted to get their reactions on the monsters that are the Royal Guards.
> 
> Be advised, they will get stronger as the fic progresses. They were born with tremendous power, but their potentials are as unfathomable as their strength. They can get as strong as Meruem if they train, which they fully intend to do.
> 
> I LOVE MY ROYAL GUARDS.
> 
> If there's prompts you want to send or want me to write anything, or just talk, here's my [Tumblr](https://bipabrena.tumblr.com/ask) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AMorteToMal), or just leave your suggestions in the comment section.


End file.
